charmedeverafterfandomcom-20200213-history
Leo Wyatt
name: Leonardo Jackson Wyatt age: 96 but appears to be 49 birthdate: May 6th, 1924 species: Mortal (former: Whiteligher, Elder, & Avatar). occupation: Magical Ethics teacher at Magic School. affiliation: Good. sexual orientation: Straight powers: N/A History Leo was born May 6, 1924 in San Francisco, California, and grew up in Burlingame, California. Not much is known about his life before becoming a Whitelighter. He was studying to be a doctor when he and two friends, Rick and Nathan Lang, enlisted in the Army. Before shipping off, Leo married his girlfriend, a woman named Lillian (the couple had no children). While in the Army, Leo served as a Medic during World War II. Leo served as a medic for the United States Army in World War II. On November 14, 1942, one of the Lang brothers was injured and brought to Leo for help. Leo did what he could, but then rushed out to the battle field to tend to the injured soldiers who couldn’t make it back to the medical tent. As he was running off, a bomb was dropped and blew up the medical tent, killing everyone inside, including Rick and Nathan Lang. Leo saved many lives that day, those of whom to this day are very grateful to him. But later that same day, while bandaging a wounded soldier’s head, Leo himself was killed. Leo, Nathan and Rick died during the Battle of Guadalcanal. Life As A Whitelighter In the 1960’s Leo, now a Whitelighter, became friends with Allen and Penny Halliwell, the future grandparents of the Charmed Ones. During a party being held at the Manor, Leo met Paige Matthews, who, through a spell that Penny had cast, traveled from the future. Then during the mid to late 20th century, Leo hunted down a Darklighter named Rennek, and attempted to kill him. Rennek is a powerful Darklighter who had been killing magical practitioners. Leo stabbed Rennek with a magical sword and believed he’d been successful in killing Rennek. The Elders believed this too and rewarded Leo by appointing him to be the Whitelighter to the three most powerful witches of all time….the Charmed Ones. Leo entered the Charmed Ones lives by posing as a handyman, that Piper had hired to make some repairs to the family’s ancestral home. It wasn’t long before Leo and Piper fell in love with each other. And at first Leo resisted his feelings; that is until Piper kissed him for the first time. After that moment he could no longer hide how he felt about her. It wasn’t long though, before the Elders forced Leo to take on another charge besides the sisters; and this new charge was located in France. Leo reluctantly went, because he knew that relationships between witches and whitelighters was strictly forbidden. His status as their Whitelighter was a secret until one day when Phoebe caught him levitation in the air, while he was replacing a light bulb. Leo then confessed everything to Phoebe, including his feelings for Piper. Sometime later, while protecting a future whitelighter, Leo was shot by a Darklighter’s arrow, which is dipped in a special poison which is designed to kill Whitelighters. Dying, he did the only thing he could do, he went to the Charmed Ones, to tell them they had to protect a woman named Daisy, who was the future whitelighter he’d been protecting. It was then that Piper learned the truth about what Leo was, and when they both admitted to each other how they felt about one another. Piper After breaking up for awhile, Leo was temporarily stripped of his powers after healing Piper from a mortal illness that would have killed her. This time gave Piper and Leo a chance to realize that despite how hard they had tried, they still loved each other and wanted to be together. But when Prue’s life was in danger, Leo begged the Elders to give him his powers back so he could save Piper’s sister. His request was granted, but this did not change his or Piper’s mind. They were determined to try and make their relationship work. Leo proposed to Piper and after he and the Charmed Ones saved all Elders, Whitelighters and Witches from being killed by a warlock named Ames, the Elders consented and allowed Piper and Leo to get married. The Handfasting ceremony was performed at Piper’s home, by her Grandmother, Penny Halliwell. Despite Prue’s astral self breaking free and escaping the wedding on the back of a Harley, the wedding was beautiful, Piper’s Mother, Patty was even allowed to attend the ceremony, despite being dead. The only hitch was that the marriage was not technically legal, since Leo Wyatt was legally dead and the person who performed the ceremony was also legally dead. Leo and Piper’s marriage went through many ups and downs. One of the biggest being when a demon named Shax attacked and injured both Piper and Prue. Leo arrived and was able to heal Piper, but by the time he got there, Prue was already dead, and Leo was unable to heal the dead. Piper fell into a depression which resulted in her going on a reckless demon killing spree. Things began to change for her and Leo, when the couple learned that Piper, Prue and Phoebe had a younger sister named Paige Matthews who had been given up for adoption as a baby. Leo helped his wife through this trying time and is proud to have witnessed the rebirth of the Power of Three, when Piper and Phoebe met Paige at Halliwell Manor and Piper, now being the oldest sister and head of the Halliwell Coven, extended her hand to shake Paige’s hand and welcome her to the Manor. A beautiful blue light extended down from the ceiling as the three sisters touched hands, and the whole house began to tremble as the Power of Three was reborn. Together the three sisters were able to vanquish Shax, thus avenging Prue’s death. Children After many more trials and tribulations, Piper became pregnant with their first child; a child they expected to be a girl, as that is what Piper had seen when she traveled to the future, and the long history of female witches in the Warren/Halliwell line. But to everyone’s surprise, Leo and Piper’s first born child was a boy....a boy they named Wyatt Matthew Halliwell. Some years later they had a second child, another boy which they named Christopher Perry Halliwell. And then finally they had the little girl that Piper had seen in the future, a daughter was born, that they named Melinda Prudence Halliwell. When a demon freed a group of magical beings known as the Titans, Leo was forced to unleash a power that transformed Piper, Phoebe and Paige into Goddesses, so they would have the strength and power to destroy the Titans. As a reward for saving the world, Leo was promoted to the status of Elder, which forced him to leave Piper and Wyatt. This caused a great strain on their relationship, and their second son Chris was almost not born because of this. Their second son, Chris, as an adult returned from the future to the past in order to prevent something evil from happening to Wyatt. Chris avoided revealing to the sisters or Leo that he was in fact Leo and Piper’s son, or that the evil he was trying to prevent was in fact Wyatt. But eventually it was revealed and together they worked hard at trying to find the demon that would turn Wyatt evil. After months of searching, to everyone’s horror it was discovered that it wasn’t a demon who turns Wyatt evil, that it was in fact a fellow Elder and Leo’s mentor, an Elder named Gideon. Gideon who believed that Wyatt was too powerful and should never have been born, decides that Wyatt must die in order to protect the future. But since Wyatt was born with a magical force field, everyone soon learns that what turns Wyatt evil is the months and years he would eventually spend in the Underworld, hiding from Gideon, while Gideon attempted to find a way to magically pierce Wyatt’s shield so he could kill him. Out of anger Leo killed Gideon. But the guilt of doing so, started to drive Leo mad. It made him vulnerable to Barbas, the demon of fear, which caused Leo to kill a second, innocent Elder. Those two acts opened Leo up to a group of magical beings known as the Avatars. Eventually Leo became an Avatar, when he found Piper and Phoebe laying dead in the Manor, and realizing that the only way he could save their lives was by being an Avatar. Faked Death However, the Avatars weren’t as good as Leo at first thought. Their version of Utopia was that anyone who caused conflict was killed. Realizing this, Leo knew he had to do something drastic in order to make the sisters realize their mistake in helping the Avatars create Utopia. Leo created a huge conflict with the help of a demon named Zankou. As a result of this conflict, despite being a fellow Avatar, the other Avatars killed Leo. Eventually Phoebe’s power of premonition led her to realize the truth of what was going on and she managed to eventually make her sisters realize the truth as well. Together with the help of Zankou, the Charmed Ones created an Avatar vanquishing potion and forced the Avatars to un-create their Utopia, which restored Leo to life. However, not everyone who was killed by the Avatars was able to be brought back to life. As punishment for killing two Elders and becoming an Avatar, the Elders punished Leo by erasing his memories, removing his powers and dropping him off in a town he’d never been to before. They called it a test and if Leo somehow managed to find his way back to Piper, the Elders agreed to leave him and Piper alone; to live out their lives as a happily married couple and Leo would remain mortal. But if Leo managed to find his way back to serving the Greater Good, then he would become an Elder again; his memories of Piper, his children and the Charmed Ones would forever remain erased. But one Elder named Odin decided it was too great of a risk to simply let fate handle the outcome of this test. So he nudged Leo towards the direction of the Greater Good, which resulted in Leo being restored to Elder status once more. But with the help of Cole Turner, Piper managed to do a ‘psychic shock’ at the moment of her death, which resulted in Leo suddenly remembering her, and their love. Leo fell from grace and instantly became mortal, to live out his days with Piper. At first, Leo was going sort of stir crazy being mortal. He would rearrange the attic, which drove Piper, Phoebe and Paige nuts. But eventually the Charmed Ones had the wonderful idea of placing Leo as Head Master of Magic School, due to all his magical knowledge. Leo quickly accepted and his life with Piper began to finally settle down into a somewhat normal routine. Eventually Leo stepped down as Head Master, accepting to simply be the teacher of the Magical Ethics class instead. Angel Of Death In 2005, the Angel of Death came to Piper to warn her that Leo's time to die again was near. But Piper decided she wasn't going to let Leo die again. Piper called in every favor she was owed from people in the magical community in order to try and find out why Leo was supposed to die. All she could find out was that the pain and grief from his loss would be needed to motivate her to fight one last ultimate battle. Piper did her best to hide Leo from the Angel of Death, but he find Leo anyway. Leo was severally injured in a car accident and was facing surgery, in which he wasn't supposed to survive. At a breaking point, Piper summoned an Elder and an Avatar to find out the reason why Leo has to die, though the two reveal that this is not their jurisdiction. The sisters then cast a spell to summon an Angel of Destiny, because they finally had a plan. The Angel agrees to make a deal, and the sisters have the demon Burke freeze Leo, having the Angel take him until the sisters win the ultimate battle. Nearly 6 months later, Piper and her sisters discovered that their ultimate battle was against Billie Jenkins and her sister Christy. But the battle didn't end as Destiny had planned, but the Angel honored their agreement and returned Leo to Piper. He and Piper enlist the help of Coop and they go back in time to save Phoebe and Paige. After meeting their future selves nearly 50 years into the future, and enlisting the help of the sisters' mom and grams from the past to save everyone, the Angel takes Leo back as the battle had not been complete. In the end, Leo is returned after the sisters vanquish the Triad and Billie and Christy are defeated. Following the battle, the sisters reclaim Magic School from the demons and Leo returned to his post as Headmaster. He and Piper then have their third and final child, Melinda Halliwell. But he once again eventually stepped down and became the Magical Ethics instructor again. Gaining Magic Back Leo and the Charmed Ones learned that the world's first witch, a woman named Neena and Leo's old enemy Rennek were working together. Leo found Neena and attempted to reason with her, because he knew that she wasn't 100% evil; that there was some little bit of good deep down inside her. But instead, Neena was justifying her actions to Leo. All of this resulted in a battle which consisted of every Warren witch ever born fighting against Neena. It was then that Rennek kidnapped Leo; because he wanted information from Leo. Due to Leo having been a Whitelighter and an Elder, and an Avatar, Leo has integral information on the magical community hidden deep within his subconscious. Rennek then used a Dark Priest to pull the information out of Leo's mind. 6 months later, with Leo still missing and Piper frantic with worry; somehow Rennek was able to switch magic all around and mortals now had magical powers and the magical beings were powerless. And this meant that Leo once again had powers. This meant that not only could Leo Orb again, but he has his "wings" back, and this time more in a literal sense than before. As a result of this, Leo's wings become permanently emerged, gradually draining all of his energy, making him very fatigued. A battle then between every Warren witch who ever lived and Neena's army took place. It was considered the biggest magical battle in history. With Neena and Rennek distracted, Leo took this chance to release himself from his chains, knowing that they were forged in the heavens and used an evil darklighter arrow to negate the magic. Leo then made his way to a magical Vault, located in the heavens which can only be opened with Whitelighter DNA. The doors swung open and Leo grabbed hold of an ancient sword which granted him angelic wings. Leo later on found out that the he'd gotten hold of a fake Emphyreal Sword, and not the real one, which he needed to vanquish Rennek. Leo and the Charmed Ones found out that Rennek had the real Emphyreal Sword, and the Grimoire that Leo had years ago, thrown into a volcanoe. And that Rennek was hiding all of these things inside The All. Not long before all of this took place, Leo and Piper along with Phoebe and Paige got the shock of their lives when Prue and Cole returned to their lives. Now with mortals having magic, and Leo unable to get a hold of the real Emphyreal Sword, Prue decided she had to help her family once more. She united her body with the Grimoire and the sword and then gained all of their powers, which was enough to vanquish Rennek once and for all. Prue quickly tossed the sword to Leo, and after the demons were cast out of the heavens; with the combined power of the Elders and the Warren Witches, Leo used the sword to break The Sphaera of Light and Dark, preventing the apocalypse. Leo returned the sword to the Vault, only to watch it float towards Prue. Prue was now the guardian of the Sword and the All. And Leo was once again mortal. After having his powers back for a little while, he wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not; but in the end was happy to just be with his family once more. Family Leo stopped checking in on his brothers and sisters shortly after his death, because doing so and not being able to tell them that he was safe was too painful for him. So Leo lost track of his family, and is now unaware that some of the descendants of his siblings are witches and demons. To see Leo's family, please click here to view his family tree. Category:Mortals Category:Teachers